The mysterious life of Danny
by Omega Hunter XYZ
Summary: It's a story about a special Eevee, whom tries to shows his power to the world. Also, this story ties with another website. ugomemo.hatena.ne.jp/AngeloA/my. If that doesn't work just type ugomemo.hatena.ne.jp and search Angelo. I'm the one with the blue.


Auditions

(Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon or website in this story)

This story is about an Eevee, whom is a special Eevee born with special powers that even baffles Pokemon Professsors.

Danny, a high-spirited Eevee born with powers that no other Eevees can even perform. Also, this story ties with another website. Anyway, Here's where the story begins...

(Danny looks at an advertisement)

Danny: Hmm... an Eevee Club? (grabs poster) Maybe I should join this...

(At the auditions...)

Sora: Welcome to the Eevee Club, how we may help you?

Danny: Yes, I would be interested of joining your club.

Sora: (gives a paper to Danny) Just fill this out and once we have 20 members, we'll call you.

(Danny fills out the form)

Shadow: You have to be able to draw youself.

Danny: What?!

Sora: You have to or you can't join.

Shadow: Yeah, it's the rules.

Danny: (Draws a picture of himself) There. How's this?

Shadow: You have to be rookie.

Danny: What?!

Sora: Yes, everyone has to be a rookie first. With an exception of 2.

Danny: Oaky, fine. (Rewrites and hands over the form) There. I'm rookie and it's a picture of myself.

Shadow: Hmm... Look's good enough for me. Okay, you're in.

Sora: And we'll call you when there are 20 members, so here's you badge.

Danny: Okay, so I'll wait?

Shadow: Uhh... That's want she said. Do you have corn in you ears?

Danny: Uh, No.

Sora: If you want updates, just go to, www.*****.com, 'kay?

Danny: Will do!

(5 Days later...)

Danny: Hmm... 3 multiplied by the exponent.... Math's hard.

(phone rings)

Danny: Hello?

Sora: Okay, there are 20 members, so come downtown, alright?

Danny: Okay. (Hangs up) Whoo hoo! Now I can show the world how special I am!

(At downtown...)

Danny: I'm here!

Sora: Oh good, you're here! I think that's everyone.

Shadow: Nope, Tech called in sick. It seems he has a virus.

Sora: That Eevee sometimes creeps me out. Anyway, call everyone's attention.

Shadow: Attention, everyone! Today is a special day for all of you. You are all now Eevee Club Members. And now, Sora, the leader and founder will tell the anouncements.

Sora: Good afternoon everyone. Anyway, since all of you are now members, the first thing we're going to do is post a Valentines Day Video. Make a video of your Valentines Day story then, post it on www.*****.com, okay? The week after that, we'll have our Eevee Dance Party. That will be all.

(everyone leaves)

Danny: So, a Valentines Day Video?

Sora: Yep. It's near Valentines anyway, so it's a good start anyway.

Danny: Can I post a other videos?

Sora: Sure! Just make sure it appropreiate. We don't want any of that stuff, now don't we?

Danny: Okay, I'll post it tonight!

(That night...)

Danny: I should be famous after this video.

(Morning...)

Danny: (holding laptop) Let's see what comments I got.

Comment: (Sora: Lol, that's cute!)

Danny: Wah? Oh, come on! She's doesn't know that's real! Next one will not be fake!

(The next day...)

Danny: Okay, so yesterday was a real turn-off but, hopfully things will be better.

Comment: (Sora: Uhh... Bad Doggy!)

Danny: WHAT?! Just because I said I will take over the internet, doesn't make me a bad dog! Eh, what else?

Comment#2: (Bailey: You're weak!)

Danny: WHAT?! OKAY, I'M SO PISSED! They think this is a joke?! Those attacks are real! They think it's some cheap ass tricks? I'll show you Bailey!

(Next day...)

Danny: Okay, so lately it's been crappy since I joined the club but, let's see what's Bailey got to say.

Comment: (Bailey: You're a pussy!)

Danny: What the hell?! Now you've crossed the line! I'll show you!

(For 3 days, Danny and Bailey have been arguing until...)

Danny: Man, this past few days have been incearsing my blood pressure. That's not good for me. Okay, let's see what does she have to say this time...

(Opens website...)

Danny: Hmm... What's this?

Video: (Bailey: Hello everyone, I would like to say sorry to Danny. Please forgive me.)

Danny: Well, all is forgiven. I'll comment, delete that video I made, and make a special video.

(Next day...)

Danny: Let's see what comments I got.

Comment: (Bailey: It's beautiful!)

Danny: Cool, next?

Comment#2: (Sora: Aww... that's sweet! Friendship.)

Danny: Well, everything's cool and now, what to do with that Glaceon ice scpulture, but first, my Valentines Day Video...

(Next day...)

Danny: What's on *****?

Comment: (Sora: How romantic!)

Danny: Okay, next.

Comment#2: (Bailey: Cool!)

Danny: Well, that's good. Now everyone likes me now. (looks over at the corner of the screen) "Chat is now available. No more wasting comment space!". Finally, I think I missed some of my comments to Sora. Okay, now to...

(Lance smashes through the roof)

Lance: Danny!

Danny: Lance, what are you doing here?

Lance: You're the one spreading those lies, are you?!

Danny: What? What did I lie about?

Lance: You're trying to take over the internet! I've had it with you being better than me! Ma always loved you best, but me, nothing!

Danny: Brother, I...

Lance: No! We'll settle this once in for all!

Danny: Bring it!

(Danny charges a Lance)

Danny: RAAAAHHHHH!

(Lance charges at Danny and locked in hand-to-hand combat)

Lance: I can't stand seeing you up close!

Danny: (grunts) So do I!

(Both jumpped away from each other and earth-bent a wave)

Lance: Aura Arm: Sword!

(Lance charges at Danny and slashes him)

Danny: Ouch!

(Lance gets on Danny and points his sword at him)

Lance: Any last words, bro?

Danny: Dark!

(Danny disappears into the ground)

Lance: What the... Where'd you go? Get you're chicken ass over here!

(Danny appears from the ground ad shadow slashes Lance then flies into the sky)

Lance: (grunts)

Danny: (holding two aura spheres) Take this!

(Danny combines the spheres and unleashed a powerful blast)

Lance: Ow! (Looks at the sky) What the hell is that? ....oh, crap.

(A blast hits Lance)

Lance: (fading) Ahh! (dies)

(Danny lands on the ground)

Danny: Why, Lance? Why are you like this?

To be continued....


End file.
